Sasuke, Sasuke I am sick
by assassin ninja girl
Summary: A a certain time at a certain day, Sakura gets sick and Sasuke was the only one around to serve as her rescue. What would he do to cure forehead girl who wasn't feeling so well. Story by assassin ninja girl and XXladyavengerXX
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke, Sasuke I am Sick

By Assassin ninja girl and XXlady-avengerXX

It was Saturday and the Konoha Soccer Team (Male & Female) is having their weekend practice. Today, the coach mixed them with each other to form 2 opposing teams.

"Sakura!" Sasuke kicked off the ball towards her direction.

Sakura caught it and started kicking it. She then passed it to Ino and Ino gave it to Sasuke. Sasuke made the goal.

The practice went on the whole afternoon. It was almost sunset when the coach told them that should do for today. They went to their changing rooms and began fixing themselves.

"Sakura, are you alright?" Sasuke looked at the very pale looking girl beside him.

"I'm alright. Don't you worry." She chuckled as she continued walking with the dark haired boy.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Sasuke unlocked his car with his automatic control. "I'll give you a lift." He offered.

"No, don't bother. I'm all right. My house isn't far from here."

"If you don't want then it's up to you." He opened the door of the driver's seat. "You sure that you don't want?" Sasuke asked his back turned from the person he is talking.

He waited for a few seconds for the pink haired girl to answer. But she didn't. Sasuke spun around to see what was wrong. As he caught sight of her, color began draining out of his face.

"Damn it!" he exclaimed as he came towards Sakura who was lying unconscious on the floor. "Great. You said you're all right that's why you fainted. Not to forget that you're burning hot." He said as he tried to feel her forehead with his hand.

He carried her unto his arms and put him inside the car. Problems began to persist when he realized that he doesn't know where she lives.

"Now what?" he frowned "You fainted without telling me where you live?" he began rubbing his temple. "Don't be angry with me. I guess I'll let you stay in my house for tonight.

Sasuke took her to his house. Sasuke asked one of the family drivers to park his car on the garage.

He asked one of the maids to immediately prepare a guest room next to his room. He put her down on the bed. Afterwards, he asked a maid to summon 2 towels and a basin of water.

"You can leave now." He dismissed his maid out of the room.

"Yes young master." She bowed down and disappears out of the room.

Sasuke began tending the still unconscious girl. He dipped the towel n the water and then rinsed it. He began rubbing the damp towel on her face and arms. The second towel was used to be place on Sakura's forehead.

Because of taking care of her, he skipped his meal. He stayed up late until he dozed off on a couch.

Next morning, Sakura woke up and saw Sasuke sleeping on the couch. She smiled as she began calling her. "Sasuke! Sasuke!"

Sasuke stirred and saw Sakura sitting on the bed. He stood up and went near her. "Do you feel better now?" he asked as he sat down at the side of the bed.

"Yeah much better now." She said. "Am I in your house?"

"Blatantly obvious forehead." Sasuke sarcastically said

They remained silent for a while and stared at each other.

"Thank you Sasuke!" Sakura finally said.

"Welcome forehead." His face expressionless.

Sakura suddenly came near him and pecked his cheek and then hugged him gently. This made Sasuke blushed madly.

"Thank you." She whispered to him.

Sasuke smiled as he wraps his arms around Sakura's slim waist.

_It's the first time we've been this close…………………._


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke Sasuke I am sick 2 

It was Monday morning and pink haired Haring Sakura and legally blond Ino are making their way to school.

"Hey forehead freak," she addressed Sakura.

"Yes my little piggy?" she sarcastically asked.

"Anou," Ino began "I just want to ask where have you been last Saturday."

"Me?" asked Sakura

"Silly! Of course you're the only one that I am asking." Ino exclaimed and was somewhat intimidated.

"Oh…" Sakura absently uttered as she feint to notice that her friend was intimidated at her.

"Now as I have said I want to know your whereabouts last Saturday." Ino calmly said. "I just got curious that you aren't answering your telephone at home. And when I called you at your cell phone, what greeted me was 'The subscriber cannot be reached, please try your call again later'." Ino mimicked what she heard when she attempted to call her.

Sakura giggled as she heard Ino. And after she stopped herself from giggling, she turned to face Ino then said "I'll tell you after the class dismissal."

Sakura turned her back from her and began pacing her steps, forcing Ino to hurry up and catch with her. They reach school just in time. The school began to ring by the time they entered the school gates of konoha high.

Sakura and Ino did not chat on their way to the classroom. And as the slid the classroom doors open, what greeted them was a chalkboard eraser that barely missed them. Luckily for them that it was already tidied up by the students in duty.

"I'm sorry." A boy with mahogany brown hair apologized. "That throw wasn't intended for you girls."

"Glad you said sorry or I'll beat you into a pulp." Ino shot back threateningly and made Sakura swore that Ino gave their classmate a fright.

And as Sakura's eyes scan around the room, she caught sight of Sasuke who was irritably listening to one of dobe Naruto's story

'Even with that kind of expression, he looks handsome' Sakura thought and that idea made her tinge slightest pink.

She got decided to greet him good morning before she places her things on her seat (she was placed beside him). She walked to him and taking a deep breath she began to greet.

"Oha-" her trail of words were stopped when a boy shove her aside and almost made her lose her balance

"Hey watch we're you're going, Son of Satan!" Sakura hotly said.

Her statement caught Sasuke's attention and he looked up at her.

"Ohayo Forehead." He greeted.

"Ohayo." Sakura nervously stammered.

She sat on her chair and looked around. Their room sure looks like it was the epicenter of a disastrous earthquake. There were students who were throwing paper planes. The boys are having a competition while others from the feminine group were having a catfight. Somewhere in front were ladies busy having their chitchat on the designer clothes that they've read on fashion magazine. Sakura also saw that one of her classmate named Ten Ten kunai, who happens to be her friend, was chasing her boyfriend known as Hyuga Neji.

Sakura signed.

Things are the same as it was.

Her classroom depicted a hell on the surface of the earth

Kakashi-sensei was late as usual.

Classes went on and she didn't notice that time was running really fast. It wasn't long until that school bell rang and school was officially over. Sakura thought that this is the best chance that she got to thank Sasuke-kun's kindness, once again. As the students are packing their things, Sakura asked Sasuke if she could have a word with him and he agrees.

They decided to talk somewhere in school on which less students go. And once they were there, Sasuke turned to face Sakura

"What is it?" Sasuke began

"Watashi, Watashi…. I want to thank you for taking care of me when I was sick." Sakura told him.

Sasuke gave her an odd look. "How many times do you have to thank a person who does you a favor?" Sasuke questioned. "And can you please stop stuttering."

"Ok" was her brief reply.

"And let me remind you that I only did that because I was compelled." He said with out looking at her

"How come you were compelled?" she asked

"I was compelled because," he stopped and refused to tell her why.

"Hey cheater poo, tell me!" she insisted.

Sakura kept on convincing him until he finally gave in

"Okay I love you very much!" he blurted out and kissed her on the lips.

"Happy?" he asked as he blushed madly.

Sakura nodded silently for she was stunned by his confession.

Sasuke turned his back from her and was about to leave when "Next time you are going to faint in front of me, inform me" he finished off.

Sakura remained silent before saying. "I will. And I want to say, I love you too. And lastly I want to tell you that I am going to faint." She finished off

Faster said than done she lost consciousness and Sasuke caught her in time.

"I'm glad you love me too my cherry blossom and I'm happy because you informed that you are going to faint.


End file.
